This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to an aqueous acrylic lacquer coating composition.
Solvent based acrylic lacquer coating compositions have been widely used to finish automobile and truck bodies. Typical compositions that have been used are shown in Evans U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,409 issued Aug. 26, 1958, Crissey and Lowell patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,934,509 and 2,934,510 both issued Apr. 26, 1960 and Zimmt U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,205 issued July 9, 1974. While these compositions form high quality finishes on automobiles and trucks, they do not comply with air pollution regulations of some states and are not expected to comply with air pollution regulations that are being promulgated by many of the other states.
There is a need for a water based lacquer coating composition that will meet the following requirements: complys with current and future air pollution regulations, has good storage stability, forms finishes on automobiles and trucks that have a good appearance, particularly good glamour, that are free from popping and sagging, that are durable and weatherable and that can be spot repaired by using conventional techniques used for current solvent based acrylic lacquer finishes. The novel composition of this invention meets the aforesaid requirements.